New Toon On The Block/Transcript
This is the transcript page for New Toon On The Block. Transcript : : You've grown up with cartoons, right? You've seen them in television shows, video games, comic books, movies, and so on. However, there is exactly one place where many different types of cartoon characters live together in one big colorful world, known only as Cartoonia. Here in Cartoonia, many different cartoon characters come to life, spending their time doing their chores, errands, and jobs, playing games by themselves or together, and even lazily looking at flowers and all other sorts of animals. Mama is the Mayor of Cartoonia. Each day, she and her family often looks all over Cartoonia to ensure that everyone is a well-meaning, friendly community and that they follow by the Golden Rules. This is the neighborhood where Billy and Colin reside in. Between their houses is where the Tokuma parents, whom have married two weeks ago from a town far, far away, will reside in, along with their newborn son who is being created at the Cartoonia Cartoon Character Creation Plant. :: : : Cartoonia is such a lovely place to live in. Everyone here is so friendly to us. : : Indeed it is, honey. Our son is so going to love his new room once he sees this. :: : : Hey, Mr. and Mrs. Tokuma. : : Oh. Hey, you two little ones. : : What's all of this? : : Toni and I just got married two weeks ago and started moving all the way here from a distant city, which means our newly-made son will also live here as well. : : Cool! A new neighbor who's going to live between me and Billy? : : Well, he is new, so expect him to be nice to you two, and be nice to him. : : We always follow by Mama's Golden Rules of Cartoonia, you know. : : Yeah, that's how all of Cartoonia treats each other. : : So, Mr. and Mrs. Tokuma, how do you like living here in Cartoonia. : : It's wonderful, Mama. Better than any city we've moved in to. : : Oh, and speaking of, your new son is currently being created and trained at the Cartoonia Cartoon Character Creation Plant. : : Wonderful. I hope he's ready to be picked up in about an hour. : : Hopefully. :: : : This is the Cartoonia Cartoon Character Creation Plant, where newer cartoon characters are created and brought to life. A new cartoon character has just been created and is doing a test movement run. : : Now, Tobroki. Get ready. Make sure you dodge all the obstacles ahead of you, look everywhere, and make it to the finish line. : : Cool! Is this like some sort of exam? I'm really nervous... When can I be able to go to Cartoonia? : : Not yet, Tobroki. And don't be too nervous when you beat the obstacle course. When I say "go", you may begin. Ready, set... Go! : : Well, this should be easy. Wow! I'm really good at this! 2 + 2? Hmm... I know, four! Yes! I did it! Now can I go to Cartoonia now? : : Not yet! I'll need to calculate your test results... : : How did I do? How did I do? : : Calm down, Tobroki. Let me calculate them first. Hmm... You did great with the walking and running, but you'll need to improve a little bit more on avoiding the obstacles. : : Really? Does this mean I'm not ready to go and move to Cartoonia, yet? : : Of course, not! You did pass anyway. Now, follow me. :: : : This is where new cartoon characters wait here to get picked up by their owners and parents. : : Cool! I can make new friends here. But waiting would be so boring. : : Lots of people don't like to wait, but you'd have to get used to it anyway. : : But when will my mom and dad come to pick me up? : : In at least four hours. It shouldn't be that much of a deal waiting for your parents to come. : : Perry Winkle. Your parents have arrived. Please meet at the front of the building. : : Can I at least explore Cartoonia all by myself? : : No Tobroki. It's dangerous. You could get lost if you go on your own. Wait a few more minutes. : : Aw... :: : : Oh, I'm getting a call from Mama. Yes, Mama? : : Hey, Papa. We're about to take a vacation to the neighboring country. We're going to have lots of fun there, so meet us up at home. : : Well, it looks like I'm off to go to on a vacation with my family to a neighboring country from here. : : Oh, boy! Can I go, too?! : : No, Tobroki. Your parents didn't say you can go. : : But I practiced a lot and passed my exam. I should be ready to move to Cartoonia now. : : When your parents come, you'll be ready to move in, so don't worry. Anyways, I'm off. See you later, guys. : : See you... : : I.C. Coaled. Your parents have arrived. Please meet at the front building. :: : : I wish I can explore and go see Cartoonia... Ah! I've got an idea! I'll go out on my own! :: : : Where is he off to? : : I don't know, but it's dangerous to go off by your own. :: : : I'll go out really quick and go back on my own. : : Oh, no. Tobroki is leaving the Cartoonia Cartoon Character Creation Plant, without Papa's permission. :: : : Wow, this feels great going on my own! I can't wait to see what Cartoonia looks like for the first time! Gah! Maybe on the sidewalk would be much safer. Huh? There's road work up ahead! But I know it's dangerous to fool around in a construction zone... :: : : Okay, guys. Make sure not a single object falls into the cement. And be careful with the cement mixer, Ed, you don't want it to fall into the cement. : : On it. :: : : Excuse me? But do you know where my parents are at? : : No. You seem to look familiar. : : Me? My name is Tobroki, and it's my first time exploring Cartoonia. You must be the Eds, right? : : You got it. My name is Ed. : : I'm Edd, but you can call me Double D. : : And I'm Eddy, we're Cartoonia's Construction Crew, and we even operate huge heavy machines. : : Nice to meet you guys. Can I be a part of you guys, two?! : : Sorry, but you have to have enough experience if you wanna become a part of us. : : Really? Well, that's too bad. Goodbye, anyways... :: : : Oh, I'm getting a call from Mayor Mama. Hello? : : Eddy. How is the roadwork going? : : Everything's in a smooth shape. We've met a boy who's name is Tobroki, and he came from the Cartoonia Cartoon Character Creation Plant. Well, he had a square head, black hair, and a tail that's bent. He also had a white shirt with a red dot on it, and yellow pants. : : Hold on...Did you say...Tobroki? : : Yeah, we saw him a minute ago. And he's walking all over the place all on his own. : : And he's even on his way to Cartoonia Central City. : : Oh, dear. I hope he doesn't get lost all on his own. I might have to call the Cartoonia Police Department. Later. :: : : Tobroki finds himself in a strange neighborhood. : : Well, this place looks familiar... Where am I...? :: : : Billy! Did you see that?! : : I don't know, but he looks new to us. :: : : Excuse me, you two. Have you seen this person? : : Well, yes, we have. : : I believe he was going this way. : : Okay then. We're off to find him. : : Thanks, you two. :: :: and : See you officers! :: : : Whoa. This place is huge. I've never seen Cartoonia like this before. Ah! Oh, no! : : Hey, kid! You should never walk across the street like that! : : Uh...I'm so sorry! Maybe I should pay more attention to the road... Shall I go back? Nah. Let's go a little bit further! :: : : What?! Papa said he was here hours ago. : : That's odd. Where did Tobroki go? : : I don't know. He was here hours ago when I left the room, but as soon as I came back, Tobroki was nowhere to be seen! I'll call Papa just in case. : : On it, I hope nothing bad happens to him. : : Don't worry. This is the Cartoonia Cartoon Character Creation Plant. A newly made cartoon character by the name of Tobroki has left the facility out on his own. : : We heard about that from the Eds, whom saw him go out on his own. Eddy even said he was on his way to Cartoonia Central City minutes ago on his own. : : Uh-huh. He was here when I left hours ago, and when I came back, he's gone! : : Oh, no. I hope he doesn't get lost any further. :: : : Tobroki has wandered off very far indeed. : : Huh? Where am I now? Ah! Maybe I'll ask that girl right in front of me! Excuse me! : : Gah! You scared me! : : Sorry, I didn't mean to... : : Anyway...what are you doing here all by yourself? : : I don't know. I'm lost. Do you know this place? Because I don't. : : This is Bangkok, the capital of Thailand, and you seem to be from a neighboring country. You should realize that you should never go out on your own, because you might end up getting lost. : : But you can help me get back home, right? My name is Tobroki if you're wondering who I am. : : Apparently, I never visited your home country, Tobroki, so I don't know where you came from. My name's Hying by the way. : : Nice to meet you, Hying, but... I gotta get going now. Bye! :: : : Well...bye? It was very nice meeting him. I don't know why he ran off on his own. :: : : Now that's what I call a great day at Thailand. : : That was so much fun! I'm worried about Tobroki, though. : : Well, I hope he doesn't end somewhere far, far away. : : S̄wạs̄dī! :: : : Hying, it's nice to see you again. So...what's how's your day going? : : Everything's great, but...I've met a blue Wuzzling with a square head, ears, black hair, and a bendy tail, and I think his name is Tobroki... : : Hold on... Did you say...Tobroki? : : Yeah. And here's what I believe what he looks like. : : Wait a minute...That's the cartoon character from the Cartoonia Cartoon Character Creation Plant in Cambodia! He must be somewhere around here! : : I told him it was dangerous to go off on his own... : : Guys, we need to find Tobroki. Hying, why don't you come with us? : : Okay, Mama. :: : : Well, this is a familiar looking place. Oh...This doesn't seem to look anything like Cambodia... :: : : That's him! There he is! Oh. It was just a blue hedgehog. I thought it was Tobroki. : : Oh, he's gotta be here somewhere. That's totally gotta be him. : : Well, keep looking. He'll show up in any minute somehow. :: : : Mama? Papa? Oh... Where could they be? :: : : Where could that little troublemaker be?! : : Can we go home now, we've been walking around the city for like an hour. : : As soon as we find Tobroki, then we can go home. :: : : I must be going around in circles, but where on Earth am I?! I don't recognize this place... Oh, sorry about that. I'm just lost and don't know my way back home. : : Tobroki. How did you end up all the way here? : : Uh...It's a long story...I... : : I met him when he first came here from a neighboring country. : : Mama, Papa! What are you all doing here? : : We were worried about you... : : I didn't know you guys were here... : : Well, you should've realized that we were having a vacation here. You should know by now that it's dangerous to just wander off on your own like that, even into a place that you're unfamiliar with. : : That's what I was trying to tell him... : : I'm sorry, you guys. I was just curious because I wanted to take a quick look of Cartoonia all on my own. : : It's better to be safe than sorry, but your apologies have been accepted. : : I know... : : Well, now that we have found you, let's all head back home. : : Yay! I can't wait to live in Cartoonia for the rest of my life! I'm gonna make new friends there! : : Well, follow us. :: : : Is the train here yet? : : Be patient, Tobroki. It's not about if you're in a hurry, it's about being patient. : : Oh, right. : : A train is approaching on Line 4, please stay behind the yellow line, and hop on aboard. :: : : Hop on aboard. :: : : Tobroki... Why are you stopping all of a sudden? : : Uh...Hying? You're not coming with us? : : No. I live here. This is my home country, Tobroki. You live in the neighboring country south of here. : : Really? : : Of course I do. I gotta go, too, you know. It's almost my bedtime. : : Well goodbye, Hying. It was nice seeing you. : : You too. Hopefully I'll see you again sometime. Xảlā! Well, you know, he was a nice person... :: : : I just kept on going and going until I ended up at Bangkok. : : So that's what happened. Luckily you weren't hurt, but next time, don't wander off on your own like that. You could get lost. : : I know... : : You know, Mama. That's pretty a nice swimsuit you've got on. : : Aw... Why didn't you come to think of that? : : And I think Ichigo looks Kawaii in a bikini. : : Ringo! Not in front of everyone, please... :: : : Mama and her family are taking Tobroki safely back to Cartoonia. :: : : Are we there, yet...? : : Patience, Tobroki. We're almost there. : : In about half of an hour and then you'll be there. :: : : We're here. : : Thanks, Mayor Mama. : : Tobroki! Where have you been?! : : We were so worried about you, son. : : I'm so sorry that I made you two worry. : : He wandered off on his own without letting Papa know, he sneaked out of the Cartoonia Cartoon Character Creation Plant without permission, went to Cartoonia Central Station, and went all the way to Bangkok, where we were vacationing at. : : Tobroki, dear. Next time, don't wander off on your own like that. You could get lost, but luckily Mayor Mama has brought you all the way here. : : I won't. : : Wait...We haven't told you our names, yet. I'm Ringo. : : And I'm Ichigo. : : Wait...That looks like the boy we saw when we were exiting the ice cream shop hours ago. : : Yeah, like what Billy said. :: : : Hey, you two. What's going on? : : So...you're name is Tobroki, right? : : Correct. Say, I haven't catched your names. Who are you two? : : My name is Billy BunnyFunny. I'm the hottest and most radical bunny you've ever met. : : And I'm Colin Coltron. I'm an all-time epic video-gamer. : : It's nice to meet you two, Billy and Colin. I'll be living here from now on. : and : Yay! We've got a brand new neighbor next door! : : Now, everyone. Why don't you all go back to bed, because... It's about almost bedtime... : : Okay, Mama. : : Goodnight. : : And you've learned your one lesson; never to go out on your own. It's very dangerous. :: : : Well, since this will be our new home, wanna see it for yourself? : : I'd love to, mom! :: : : Wow. It's so beautiful. I love it. : : Even better, you're also going to love your new bedroom that we have set up for you. : : Really? Where? : : It's upstairs, Tobroki dear. Now, brush your teeth and clean yourself good. It's getting late now. :: : : Well, Tobroki. What do you think? Do you love your new bedroom? : : It's...it's...amazing! I love living in Cartoonia! : : Well, be happy that you have new animated friends to hang out with tomorrow. : : And be glad that you have the comfiest bed you ever have. : : Aw...thanks Mom and Dad. It feels so comfortable, I can totally feel it. : : We're glad that you liked it, honey. Goodnight. :: : : Aw, mom...get off of me... : : No way. : : Mom... :: : : It looks like that Tobroki and his parents have finally found a new home in Cartoonia. Tobroki even learns that it's dangerous to go out on your own. You could get really lost if you do so. Goodnight, Tobroki, and be more careful in the future. :: Category:Season 1 Transcripts Category:Transcripts